triforcemuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Daray
Name: Daray Mesahim Race: Sheikah Age: Adult Gender: Male Tropes: * Ninja * Stock Ninja Weaponry * Self-Made Orphan * Evil Is Cool Appearance: Image is approximate || look Seeing Daray is not an altogether common thing. He wears the traditional dark wrappings of a Sheikah warrior, only the white cloth bearing the Sheikah emblem is missing. This not only disassociates him from his people, but makes him even harder to spot in the shadows. His form is well-muscled, but still thin and lithe, not unlike a black snake. At first glance, it may appear as if Daray is carrying nothing with him, but this is not the case; his equipment is camouflaged with the rest of him. A black leather holster containing needle-like senbon is strapped to each of his thighs. A similarly dark pouch, used for carrying various tools of the Sheikah arts, hangs from a belt which appears seamless with the rest of Daray's outfit unless observed very closely. Thrust into the back of this belt are a pair of small scythe weapons, Daray's kama. Daray's features are difficult to discern under his face-cloth. Raven-black hair with a midnight-blue sheen pokes out here and there in a random fashion. About the only really visible part of Daray's face are his eyes. They are a pale gold in color, like a cat's, and they have the same hunter's gleam as well. Supposing you had the opportunity to see Daray without his mask, you would perceive a face that might be described as bishounen, but is still far from childish. Elegant lines trace out a fine nose, slightly pointed chin, and ears which are perhaps a touch shorter than those of most Hylians. Daray's most striking features, however, remain his eyes, which display the heritage of the Shadow People. || History: Almost Dead by Powerman 5000 (featured in Shadow the Hedgehog) || history When you live among shadows, there is great temptation to become one with them... Daray was born to Sheikah parents, and was trained from childhood to follow in their footsteps. He showed great potential in all the Sheikah arts, and his parents taught him tirelessly, cultivating the boy's talents. Unfortunately, they forgot to teach him that a true Sheikah only uses the darkness, never embraces it. Daray's stealth was far exceeded by his deceitfulness. He poisoned his own mother, then framed a petty crook for the crime and exacted a terrible "revenge." Then, years later, when Daray had surpassed all that his parents could teach him, he attacked and slayed his father. By the time his crime was discovered, Daray had put a great distance between himself and the other Sheikah, and he was difficult to track. Furthermore, Ganondorf's seizure of the Triforce of Power occurred shortly after Daray's betrayal, so the Sheikah had far larger problems to worry about. Daray disappeared at the same time the rest of the Sheikah did, taking the guise of a blind beggar. This disguise not only hid Daray from probing eyes, but served as the ultimate training for a shadow warrior, teaching him to operate nearly as well without vision as with it. Now Daray works as an assassin for Ganondorf, seeking any prey to test his skill, but particularly other Sheikah. He is a complete master of shadow and death. Be afraid of the dark. Be very afraid. || Abilities: || abilities Level 8 Assassin Stealth Rank 5: Daray is a prodigy of the shadow clan, and has trained his entire life in the arts of secrecy. He can go unseen through blending into the shadows, go unnoticed through disguise and imitation, and even fade his presence from instinctive notice. Kama Rank 3: Farming tools long ago adapted for use in battle, kama are scythes small enough to be wielded with one hand each. They are not the most wieldy of weapons in face-to-face melee combat, but their light weight and curved blades make them ideal for sneak attacks and hostage-taking. Senbon Rank 3: Double-tipped metal throwing needles about a foot in length. They don't do a lot of actual damage, but having one lanced into one's muscles can be a signficant handicap...especially if it's drugged, which some of Daray's are. Kenpo Rank 3: In addition to weapon usage, Daray is skilled with using his body in combat. He can mix strikes, throws, and sweeps with many different body parts into his assaults. Shadow Dance Rank 1: A magic spell granted to Daray by Ganondorf, although not having a great proficiency for magic, Daray can only use this sparingly. Daray is capable of becoming one with the shadows and using them to transport himself nigh-instantaneously. When in one shadow, Daray can "jump" to any other shadow within his field of vision. This gives him the opportunity to launch attacks from several different angles. The danger of this technique is that if the shadow Daray is in while using the shadow dance is eliminated, Daray will be left extremely disoriented for a moment. || Relationships: Ganondorf: The Great King of Evil and Daray's master. Assassination is fulfilling and all, but it doesn't put rupees in your stash unless somebody's paying for it to be done. Besides, Daray likes being on the winning side. Katara: Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps cover by The Pussycat Dolls A fellow member of Ganondorf's Dark Knights. Daray decided to teach her a few things about stealth. She shows promise for a Hylian whose training began late in life, and she's...enjoyable to be around. ;) Jade: One of the Gerudo in Ganondorf's forces. She distinguishes herself by having a degree of magical talent. Daray's working relationship with her is civil, but...snarky. Aekorra: She dresses like a Sheikah, moves like a Sheikah, even fights like a Sheikah...is she truly a worthy rival for Daray?